1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooling a water-cooled internal combustion engine for an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
In a water cooled internal combustion engine, a cooling water line is provided for obtaining recirculated flow of the cooling water via a water jacket of an engine body. In order to obtain a forced flow of recirculated water, a water pump is arranged in a selected location of the cooling water line. The location of the water pump is usually acceptable anywhere in the line so long as recirculation of a desired amount of water can be obtained. However, it is usual practice that location at an upper part of the cooling water line for the water pump is usually avoided, since such a location may increase the possibility of an accumulation of air when an amount of the cooling water is introduced into the pump, causing the pump to be subjected to racing.
However, a slant arrangement of an engine body in an engine compartment has recently been often required from the view point of providing a more aesthetic appearance and for increasing space in a cabin.